Heroes of All Worlds
by evmantheawesome
Summary: Look's like some prophecy's been revealed or something. The entire multiverese has cracks all over, causing interdimentional transportation. Chaos and shenanigans inbound.
1. Chapter 1

Yay, new story!

* * *

_? POV_

"Where did you say you found him, Fluttershy?"

"J-Just outside the forest. He w-was unconscious when I found him."

"It's a good thing Twilight was here to assist you in transporting him here. Now I'll have to ask you two to leave, he needs rest."

I groaned.

"Is he waking up?"

I sat up and opened my eyes.

I was in what looked like a hospital; lying on a bed with an IV drip and pulse monitor at my side. A mare with a red cross as a cutie mark who I presumed to be a nurse was at the foot of my bed. On each side of her where a purple unicorn and a butter yellow pegasus.

"Sir," said the nurse, trying to push me back onto the bed, "You need to rest. You have suffered multiple lacerations as well as a possible concussion. Try not to do anything too strenuous or-" But she was interrupted by me stretching, rolling off the bed, and landing on my hooves.

"I think I'm fine, ma'am. Can I be discharged?"

She hesitated slightly before nodding. "Your cuts have been cleaned, bandaged, and mostly healed, and your concussion, if present, is minor. You can leave now, if you'd like, Mr..." She trailed off, indirectly asking for my name. I opened my mouth to answer her, but my mind was blank. I searched for any memories whatsoever, but came up with nothing. The only information in my mind was basic stuff that fillies where taught in schools. I also remembered what I looked like: dark grey coat with purple mane and tail and stormy eyes and a shield for a cutie mark. But no personal memories at all.

A full minute had passed, my mouth open in thought the entire time, before the nurse coughed. "Do... do you remember your name?"

"I'm afraid I can't," I responded sadly. "In fact, I can't seem to remember anything."

The pegasus and unicorn at the side of the room gasped. "Well," said the nurse, surprised as well, "Your skull is fine according to the x-rays and your brain shows normal blood flow and neural signals, so I'm afraid that I can't help you there. Maybe your memory will jog randomly, I've seen it happen before."

"Oh my," whispered the pegasus, a hoof to her mouth, "I-I don't know what I'd do if I forgot everything."

"Was there anything on my person?" I asked, still trying to bring up any memories, so far to no avail.

"Just a bag of bits," replied the unicorn, levitating it in front of her.

The money pouch landed in my outstretched hoof and I brought it closer, inspecting it. The bag was made of a fibrous material, not unlike a potato sack, but was weaved in a more careful manner and tied with ribbon. Inside was a healthy 40 bits, but none of it rang any bells.

"Thank you, nurse. And you two as well." I said, nodding to the three mares in the room.

"Anytime," the nurse responded. "I'm Nurse Redheart by the way, come back and find me if you feel any pains."

Redheart left the hospital room, undoubtedly to take care of other patients, and I turned back to the other two in the room.

"Y-You don't need to thank us," said the pegasus, hiding her face in her pink mane, "And... I'm F-Fluttershy. This is my f-friend, Twilight Sparkle."

"It's nice to meet you both. I can't remember my actual name, so guess I'll go by-" I glanced at my stormy coat. "-Grey"

"Nice to meet you too, Grey, and welcome to Ponyville!" Twilight said. "So what'll you do now?"

I pondered her question for a moment. "Maybe I could move in, live in this town. Guess I'll have to find a job and residence."

"I have some friends who might be able to help," said Twilight, "but it's pretty late. I can give you a place to stay for the night, then you can meet them tomorrow." She walked out of the hospital, with Fluttershy and me behind her. The three of us walked into the hallway and out the front doors.

Ponyville was extremely quiet. Empty stalls that would be bustling with business at daytime stood in the town square as we passed through it. A handful of streetlamps and the occasional the occasional lit window where the only things penetrating the darkness. "I-It's getting pretty l-l-late, I should g-go home," Fluttershy yawned, eyes half closed. "See you tomorrow, Twilight, Grey." She ascended into the darkness, then flew off into the direction of her home.

The two of us walked the further from the center of town, then Twilight stopped at a tree right alongside a few buildings. It had windows and a door on the front, so it must've been a building of sorts on the inside. When Twilight opened the door, I was surprised to see a library. Rows and rows of books on shelves lined the wall, on every topic and time period in Equestria.

"Wow..." I gasped, looking at the massive array of books. A full minute had passed, then Twilight coughed to get my attention. "Oh, I-I'm sorry."

"It's alright," she said shrugging. "In fact, I wish there where more people as interested in books as I am. Guess that's why I'm the librarian."

_Wish I where a unicorn or pegasus._ I thought, watching Twilight levitate her saddlebag onto the table. _Well_,_ I guess I'm pretty strong. Maybe I could find a job with that in mind. Twilight said she might be able to help me with that. Maybe I'll get a job that requires heavy lifting._

"So, Grey, you don't remember anything?"

I shook my head. "Nothing."

Twilight took a book down from one of the many shelves and placed it on a table next to us. She opened onto a page filled with foreign symbols and brought it closer to her face. "If you'd like, I could try a mind reading spell. Maybe then you'll get your memory back."

"Sure," I responded, shrugging. "That's quite generous of you."

"It's all right. Now close your eyes and leave your mind blank."

I did as she said. After a few seconds, I could feel Twilight's magic inside my head. She looked at the memory of just a few seconds ago, backtracking to when I woke up at the hospital. Something prevented her from going back any further. She pushed, trying to break the magical barrier, focusing her magic more. After an entire minute, she stopped. I opened my eyes.

Twilight looked completely drained. Her eyes where half open and her coat was sweaty, as if she had galloped a mile. "D-Did I do something wrong?" I asked, worried.

She shook her head. "No," she panted, still breathing heavily. "Your memories look like they're still there. They're...blocked."

_Unknown location, mere seconds before Fluttershy found Grey_

A pony was sitting on the floor of a cave, his eyes closed. He might have been a pegasus, but he still held a great amount of magical power. All of the clay tablets in the cave, some stacked, others on shelves carved into the stone walls, where giving him that power. Suddenly, his body tensed. Eyes still closed, he got up from the floor and took one of the tablets from the lower shelves. Holding it up to his face, he opened his eyes.

The corners of his mouth twitched as his one good eye read the text. A small smile grew as he finished reading. He chuckled, placing the tablet onto the ground. Then he laughed, a long, hysterical one that pierced the silence of the massive cave. Without warning, he flew upwards, the multiple shelves whizzing by.

"Finally," he muttered under his breath. "It took fifteen generations until the one prophecy we have been waiting for came into effect, and it looks like I'm the lucky one." The pegasus giggled, then slowed his ascent. He landed on a small platform with a desk on it, and opened the journal that was on the desk. He wrote:

_Early Fall, First year of Celestia's and Luna's Second Rule_

_The prophecy has finally begun._

And with that, he exited the cave, saddlebag equipped with all he needed for his journey.

* * *

CLIIIIIIIFF-HANG-ER, HANG-ING ON A CLIIIIIFF! AND THAT'S WHY HE'S CALLED CLIFF HANGER!


	2. Chapter 2

So I know that the story's name suggests dimension traveling, and that _will_ happen in the next chapter. Also, each travel will be like a little story, and may even contain some feels. Not Katawa Shoujo grade feels, but I plan to go into most of the character's backgrounds and make it so you get to know them better than what's displayed upon the first impression.

Enjoy!

* * *

_Grey POV_

_"Mommy, wake up! Mom? Daddy, are you okay? Mom, dad? WAKE UP!"_

I woke up with a start.

It was still night outside. I tried going back to sleep, but it was hopeless. My body was covered in sweat, and the more I tried to wrap myself into the blankets Twilight had offered to me, the itchier I got. Finally, I got up from the hardwood floor and walked outside, carefully and quietly opening the door.

The night air greeted me with a cool breeze. A full moon and a cluster of twinkling stars where in the sky. I sat right by the door and stared up at them. I didn't feel tired at all, maybe whoever I was previous was used to little sleep. Who was I exactly? Why where my memories gone? Twilight told me that she had never encountered anypony with "guarded memories" before. She even said that she would tell the princesses about me. I didn't really want to know what would happen in the morning when they would take a closer look at me

**I don't think they'll hurt you, just do some harmless magical tests.**

A voice had sounded from nowhere, not exactly intimidating or booming, but startling nonetheless. I looked around, searching for the source.

"W-Who's there?" I asked, still shaken up.

**My name's not important. What is important is that another million or so years have passed, and a dozen or so rifts are in the fabric of spacetime.**

"Wait, what?"

**Don't worry 'bout it, nobody's gonna die. Or nopony, I guess.**

I was extremely confused. Who was this pony, and why was he telling me about some space-time thingy?

**You do realize I can hear your every thought, right? D'you know what, forget about it. I'll see you again when you meet Celestia and Luna. I'll wipe your memory for now, but you'll remember this conversation when we speak again. It'll be as if you never woke up.**

-01010-

I woke up on the floor of the library. Twilight was cooking breakfast, I could hear something sizzling in a pan. Getting up and folding my blanket, I followed the scent of delicious food to a door between two bookcases and pushed it open.

A small kitchen and shelves of basic food supplies where in the room. Twilight was using her magic on a frying pan and was cooking what looked like eggs. A purple dragon was talking to her, a small one that was probably in his early adolescence.

"Mornin' Twilight," I said, smiling. "Thanks for letting me stay at your place, I really-"

"Think nothing of it, Grey," she interrupted, waving a hoof dismissively. "Glad to help anypony in need."

"So this is Grey," the dragon stated, looking at me skeptically.

"Yes Spike," said Twilight, "this is the pony I mentioned earlier." The eggs now finished, she magiced three plates out of a cupboard, placed an even amount of food in each and set them on the nearby table. We ate in silence for a few minutes, simply enjoying our food.

"So, Twilight," I said, trying to start some conversation "That's a rather impressive library you have there."

"Yup," she responded, "and I'm glad Spike's here to help me."

The dragon, Spike, nodded, his mouth still full of egg. "I'm also glad to have some really good friends who help me out every now and then. In fact-" Twilight looked at her calendar "-I don't really have anything to do. Maybe they need some help today; I know applebucking season is about to start for Applejack, it could've began today."

"I could help," I suggested. "Don't really have anything else to do either."

"Okay then, I guess we're both going to Applejack's. Spike, could you manage the library while we're gone?"

A few moments later, we trotted towards Sweet Apple Acres, the apple farm where Applejack worked and lived with her family. Twilight said that some help this applebucking season might be good for her friend. "Last year," she explained, "her brother, Big Macintosh got injured. The two of them usually do this and get it done before the apples dry up from being on the tree for too long, but Applejack wanted to do it all on her own. It took a lot of convincing to keep herself from overworking."

We reached the western orchard and continued along the apple tree lined path until I heard a sound coming from the right.

_THUD_

The sound of hooves on wood followed by items dropping into a pail could be heard just off the path. We both stopped and turned towards the sound. "I think we found her," Twilight stated, and she headed towards the source of the sound, with me in tow. Right by an apple tree, a tan earth pony was holding a bucket full of apples between her teeth. "Hey A.J.," said Twilight, walking over to where her friend was. "How are you?"

Applejack set the bucket down. "'Ahm fine, just gettin' some o' the early ripe apples off." Applejack looked past her and at me. "Who's yer friend, Twi?"

I stepped forward and introduced myself. "Grey," I said, extending my foreleg. We shook hooves; A.J.'s grip was extremely strong and she almost crushed my hoof. _I guess she doesn't do manual labor for nothing_ I thought, trying to shake some feeling back into the limb.

"Nice meetin' ya, partner," she said, her country accent very significant. "Name's Applejack, but you can call me A.J. fer short." "Nice meeting you as well, A.J.," I responded, grinning. "So, where ya from?"

I sighed. "Don't know, actually. I think I've got amnesia or something, can't remember my past or anything. Fluttershy and Twilight found me on the edge of the forest, then I woke up in the hospital"

Applejack whistled. "Sounds like one heck of a ride, partner; Ah hope ya get better. So, what brings you two in mah neck o' the woods?"

"Well," said Twilight, "I had nothing to do, so the two of us went to visit you. Just wanted him to meet some people."

A.J. smiled. "Well, it's always nice ta meet a new pony. Ah just need ta finish buckin' this tree, and maybe we can go tah Sugarcube Corner an-" But she was interrupted by the loud patter of somepony running towards us. Spike rounded the corner and scooted to a stop in front of us, panting and with his claws on his knees. In one of his claws he held a scroll with a very official looking seal on it

"Twilight," he panted, still catching his breath, "you need...you need to read this, quick." He held the scroll out and the purple unicorn lifted it with her magic, unfurling it and holding it up to her face to read it aloud:

_Twilight,_

_I felt something odd in the magical "force". It seems as if something big is going to happen, and very soon. I would like for you and the other Element bearers to come to Canterlot, in case you are needed. I am still unsure if the impending event is good or bad, but I would like to have you here just in case. There is no need for a rush; enclosed are train tickets to the castle. Bring Spike as well the pony you mentioned in your previous letter, Grey. The fact that you and Fluttershy found him only yesterday is likely to be more than a coincidence. I shall see you eight this evening. _

_-Princess Celestia_


End file.
